


Learn Your Lesson

by bubbles_oh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Cock Rings, Dildos, Gags, Idk what i'm doing, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sad Ending, Smut, THIS NEEDS TO STOP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbles_oh/pseuds/bubbles_oh
Summary: EXCERPT:“You like that, don’t you?” He tilted his head innocently when Baekhyun began shaking his head violently. “Oh, you don’t? Well, you should have told me then,” the older boy said sarcastically, reaching out to rub his thumb over the slit of the younger’s purpling cock.orThe sequel to Winter that explains what the hell happened at the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, this is the second piece of smut I've written, and it is also the sequel to my first ever piece of smut, titled Winter (don't worry, you don't need to read that before you read this).  
> I hope you like this, it's a little more...edgy...than anything I've ever written before.
> 
> On a side note, My Savior will be updated sometime this week, so I'm going to take this opportunity to thank y'all for your patience. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~bubbles

The cool wetness of the lube against his entrance caused a shiver to run up Baekhyun’s spine.

Not for the first time that night, he wished he hadn’t opened his mouth at dinner. And – if it meant that he would be spared from what was sure to follow – Baekhyun would never speak another word in his life.

But there was nothing he could do about it now; he had already pushed Chanyeol to the edge, and now he would pay his dues.

He shuddered, back arching slightly in discomfort as the older boy pushed the rubber head of the dildo past the first ring of muscle. Whimpering at the horrid feeling of the hard, cold plastic rubbing against his inner walls, Baekhyun strained against the ropes tying his arms and legs to the bedposts.

Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes when Chanyeol smacked the insides of his thighs as a reprimand; however, the stinging pain of the slaps contributed less to his pain than the anger he could almost feel coming from the tall rapper.

Baekhyun’s heart thudded with fear when he felt the mattress dip as Chanyeol moved closer to his body.

Suddenly, the taller boy began to pump the dildo in and out of Baekhyun’s tight hole mercilessly, eliciting screams of pain from the younger that were barely muffled by the bright red ball gag in his mouth. The latter began to writhe on the bed, kicking his bound legs out as far as he could and thrashing his head back and forth in vain to escape the painful sensation.

Chanyeol groaned lowly at the sight and began to speak, his husky voice low, yet still loud enough for his partner to hear.

“Fuck, Baekhyunnie, you look so good like this. All spread out for your punishment.”

Saliva dribbled down Baekhyun’s chin from around the gag as he attempted to respond, screams and begs for forgiveness going unheard by the ruthless rapper.

Baekhyun’s hips jerked involuntarily when the dildo slammed against his prostate brutally, his eyes shut tight to block out the torture and salty tears streaming down his face. _Stop,_ he pleaded silently. _Please stop._

But Chanyeol didn’t hear – and even if he had, the furious boy didn’t seem to care.

As he slipped a cock ring onto the base of Baekhyun’s already overstimulated member, Chanyeol laughed mirthlessly.

Ignoring the younger boy’s shrieks, the taller spoke in the same deep tone he had used before, his rage controlled yet visible in his voice.

“You like that, don’t you?” He tilted his head innocently when Baekhyun began shaking his head violently. “Oh, you don’t? Well, you should have told me then,” the older boy said sarcastically, reaching out to rub his thumb over the slit of the younger’s purpling cock.

Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore – he needed to use his safety word. He had never used it before and was slightly ashamed of his cowardice, but then again, he had never been in such a threatening situation before.

He mustered up all of the energy and courage he had left and let out a yell so loud it could be heard through the gag – and probably in the next house as well.

“JEBAL!”

The dildo stilled its movements. Baekhyun finally opened his eyes as he felt it slip out of his abused hole and let the cool air reach his ruptured inner walls, letting out a sigh of relief once he felt the other boy pull the gag out of his mouth and slip off the cock ring.  

But Chanyeol wasn’t done.

“You weak piece of shit,” he muttered scathingly. “You actually thought that you could get away with telling everyone how it was oh so funny when you broke up with me after the first time we had sex, and then flirt with Kai right in front of my face.”

Chanyeol scoffed derisively, and the teary-eyed boy’s heart broke.

“Ch-chanyeol, I…” Baekhyun choked on his words. _What could he even say?_

It wasn’t like he could defend himself – he would just be lying to Chanyeol and to himself if he even tried. Time and time again, Baekhyun had trampled all over the other boy’s heart, and now it seemed it was his turn to be on the receiving end.

Guilt welled up in his heart and formed a lump in his throat, but Baekhyun forced himself to speak.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, voice hoarse from screaming earlier. “I’m…I’m so sorry, Chanyeol.”

The older boy looked into the younger’s eyes, and for one tense moment, nobody spoke.

Tearing his eyes away from Baekhyun’s face, Chanyeol finally replied in an equally hoarse voice.

“Not sorry enough.”

Baekhyun’s voice caught in his throat as he tried to respond.

“W-what? What do you mean, I really –

Chanyeol cut him off with another world-weary sigh.

“You’re never sorry enough, Baek, and that’s why I will never be able to forgive you.” He got up to walk out of the room, stopping with one foot out the door.

Gesturing with one hand toward the mess on the bed, Chanyeol spoke again, this time with a tone of finality in his voice.

“I hope you’ve finally learned your lesson, because this punishment isn’t going to end until you do.”

 _Yes,_ Baekhyun thought to himself as he lay on the bed, hours after the other boy had left. _I’ve learned my lesson._

_I’m sorry, Park Chanyeol._

 


End file.
